Yo conocí a una diosa
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Oneshot. Mi diosa recuperó su manto y regresó a los cielos, dejándome en este mundo que me ha parecido gris desde que se marchó... [Yuuhi x Chidori] Reviewssss!


**Lo de siempre: Yuuhi, Chidori y todos los demás personajes de Ayashi no Ceres pertenecen a la maestra Yuu Watase (menos mal, menudo caos sería si no n.nU). Yo se los tomo prestados para escribir un one-shot sin ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido.**

**-- Yo conocí a una diosa... --**

Yo conocí a una diosa...

Cualquiera dudaría de mi salud mental si dijera algo así, pero mi espíritu sigue gritando en la oscuridad que es cierto. Y por nada del mundo cambiaría ese recuerdo...aún a pesar del dolor que sentí cuando ella me dejó.

Según la leyenda, las diosas bajaron a la tierra a admirar las bellezas de este mundo. Eran seres perfectos, bellos, gráciles y maravillosos, que provocaban un aturdimiento sin igual en cualquier hombre que posara sus ojos en ellas. Cuenta el mito que los hombres les robaron sus mantos para que siguieran en la tierra y no les abandonaran...

Mi diosa recuperó su manto y regresó a los cielos, dejándome en este mundo que me ha parecido gris desde que se marchó.

Como hoy, por ejemplo. Ando por aquellos parques de esbeltos árboles, pisando hojas marchitas por el otoño a mi paso. En mi memória, ella pasea de mi brazo, sonriéndome como siempre...Cuando veo aquellas fuentes de rápidas aguas, la veo a ella contemplando su própio reflejo...

Cuando quiero mirar con mis ojos mortales, me doy cuenta de que ya no está, y que nunca volverá a estar.

Han pasado ya varios meses, casi he perdido la cuenta. El hijo de Aya nació hace ya unas cuantas semanas. Touya es feliz con su esposa y su hijo, a pesar de que su vida se le escapa de entre los dedos. Le admiro: sabe que sus días quizás están contados, que su futuro seguramente es efímero...pero sigue sonriendo y sintiendo amor por la vida.

Mi vida se terminó cuando mi diosa me abandonó.

Aún me parece que fue ayer cuando apareció ante mi puerta, con una fotografía mía en las manos. Me estuvo buscando durante meses, a mí y a la mujer que aparecía volando por el firmamento conmigo, únicamente para calmar el deseo de su hermano pequeño, un niño que ha aprendido a soportar el dolor de la muerte de su única família. Sé que ella estaría orgullosa de saber que él ha vencido su estado paralítico. Es una prueba más de que sigue cuidándole desde los cielos.

Me siento deshecho. Esta opresión que me acosa desde su partida parece incrementarse día a día, como el dolor de una espina clavada en el corazón, que se hunde más a cada latido. No consigo olvidarla, no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca...

He perdido el camino, lo admito. No se qué hacer, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene, ni siquiera durante el resto de mi vida... Todos mis sueños se esfumaron en aquel instante. Entonces no me dí cuenta, pero sólo ahora advierto cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba.

Ando sin rumbo por las calles que recorrimos juntos, persiguiendo un fín que nos implicaba a todos, salvando a doncellas celestiales que ahora deben sonreír en el firmamento junto a ella. Cada vez que por uno de estos lugares veo a una chica con su peinado, con su característico color de cabello, siento el incontenible impulso de gritar su nombre y descubrir si es ella. No debería hacerlo. Sólo consigo sentir más sufrimiento cuando la chica en cuestión me mira y descubro que sus ojos son verdes, o azules, o grises...y no de aquel color pardo suave que tenía mi diosa.

Este dolor me acompañará para siempre, recordándome el momento en el que me dejó para siempre. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de sus ojos dorados cuando aquel mortífero proyectil atravesó su pecho, mancillando de color rojo sangre su inmaculada pureza. Lo peor de todo es que esa bala iba destinada a mí...La inmortal dió su vida por el simple mortal del que se había enamorado.

No me dí cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos, no hasta que dejó este mundo con una sonrisa bañada en inocéncia, hasta que sentí su cálido corazón dejar de latir, su último suspiro escapándose junto con su vida a través de sus labios. Jamás he llorado más en mi vida, jamás he sufrido más en mi existéncia...

La idea de que ella está en los cielos, mirándome, no me reconforta. Ella era una diosa, y yo un humano. Murió en este mundo para poder regresar al suyo. Odio sentirme así de desolado, ya que es lo mejor que podía haberle pasado...Jamás hubiera sido feliz aquí. Una vez se hubiera descubierto su procedéncia, su maravillosa habilidad para convertirse en una doncella celestial, su vida se hubiera transformado en un infierno, siendo objeto de numerosos experimentos genéticos. Solamente los que conocimos a las diosas podemos saber realmente como de maravillosas eran, cuan bellas eran sus sonrisas...

Aun así...

Jamás perdonaré a la família Mikage. Ellos me arrancaron del pecho el corazón, llevándoselo junto con la vida de mi diosa. Ceres tenía toda la razón queriendo destruir a sus descendientes, que no hicieron si no sembrar la muerte y la destrucción entre aquellas criaturas que vinieron del firmamento para iluminar la vida de los mortales.

La echo de menos...la echo mucho de menos...

No puedo evitar llorar cada noche, durante largas horas y horas, sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Suzumi dice que no he vuelto a ser yo mismo...pero es algo que no puedo controlar. Lloro, me lamento, le grito a las tinieblas de mi cuarto al recordar su alegre y precioso rostro, con aquellos cabellos que cambiaban de color a veces...como las hojas de los árboles en otoño...pasando de su castaño claro con destellos de oro a un azul oscuro que me hechizaba.

La quiero, la amo...

Daría mi vida por hacer marcha atrás y tener la oportunidad de decírselo directamente, de confesarle que únicamente vivo por su recuerdo... Que de hecho ya no existiría de no ser por ella.

Mi diosa era frágil, mi diosa era fuerte... Bella como un amanecer de oro líquido, cálida como el sol de un verano ya pasado... En ocasiones parecía alguien pequeña, insignificante, desprovista de fuerza...pero su sonrisa llenaba ese vacío, haciéndola brillar más que ningún otro ser que ha habitado nunca este mundo ahora gris sin su preséncia...

Hoy hace frío. Más aún que los otros días. Es una sensación punzante como el hielo que llevo sintiendo desde aquel día. Mis sonrisas son falsas, mis carcajadas mera apariéncia... Sonrío por cortesia, río por compromiso... Odio tener que llevar esta máscara, tener que fingir tener un estado de ánimo que no poseo, pero sólo así podré algún día recuperarme de esta herida...aunque me deje cicatriz para siempre.

Sigo andando sin rumbo. Mis pies se mueven sin consultar con mi cabeza, es algo que me pasa a menudo desde entonces. Como que mi mente vague lejos, a un jardín idílico cerca del cielo, donde me espera mi diosa con una sonrisa, para fundirnos después en un abrazo que deseo que no acabe nunca. A veces estos deseos son tan reales que me parece oír su suave risa, sentir el aroma suave y fresco de sus cabellos...los susurros de unos labios que nunca llegué a besar...

Perdido en mis recuerdos, náufrago en la tormenta de sus ojos, vuelvo a la realidad al sentir algo cálido y fluido resbalar por mi mejilla. Me detengo poco a poco, sintiendo dolorosamente las lágrimas que derramo, sin quererlo...sin desearlo...sin poder controlarlo...

Te quiero, oh mi diosa... Solamente me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho nunca. Y esa culpa seguirá en mi pecho para siempre...

En el parque desierto no se oye nada, solamente un pájaro solitário que vuela hacia los cielos...acercándose a tí sin saberlo...y los murmullos de un viento que me trae tu aroma, a pesar de que ya casi no lo recuerdo...

La desesperación me invade, me quema, me hiere. Mis piernas flaquean y siento como me dejan caer al suelo, haciéndome quedar sobre mis heridas rodillas. Sendos estremecimientos recorren mi cuerpo, llenándome de un frío que me quita la vida y me trae el llanto... Grito y sigo gritando... Sin importar que me escuchen...

Todos deben saber que te quiero.

Solamente hay algo que me saca de mi estupor. Algo que percibo a través de mis párpados fuertemente cerrados. Una sombra, un reflejo...algo que cubre la luz en apariéncia gris del sol de esta mañana...

Abro los ojos poco a poco, dejándome vencer por la curiosidad.

Hay una mujer frente a mí. Pequeña, menuda, tierna... Un uniforme de instituto cubre su bonito cuerpo, de piel blanca y casi pálida. En su suave rostro hay una sonrisa, que se hace más notória en cuanto el suave viento zarandea sus cabellos, de un precioso castaño con reflejos dorados, recogidos a ambos lados de su cabeza con dos cintas de blanco puro. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes se llenan de alegría, dándole un toque aturdidor a aquel precioso color pardo claro.

- Yuuhi... -susurra poco a poco- Te quiero...

Mis emociones estallan en un shock momentáneo, al igual que las preguntas en mi cabeza. Las lágrimas doblan su velocidad, mientras mi cuerpo se mueve solo y me pongo en pie, corriendo hacia la mujer de mis sueños.

La abrazo, la aprieto contra mi pecho, aún sintiendo dentro el miedo de que sea una visión, un sueño, una ilusión...y que haya desaparecido cuando pueda darme cuenta. Siento su calor, su tacto... Diós, jamás había notado que su piel era tan suave...

Lloro sin poder retenerme sobre su rostro, acariciando con los dedos su cabello suave y sedoso. El sentimiento que siento no deja lugar a las preguntas, únicamente existe la felicidad por volver a verla...

Lentamente, sus manos rodean mi cuerpo, en un abrazo que he deseado desde que se marchó. Siento como recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, suspirando aliviada. No noto enseguida que está llorando, de pura e intensa felicidad. Su calor es lo más sublime que he sentido nunca, su preséncia la única costura capaz de suturar mi profunda herida...

- He vuelto, Yuuhi... -susurra con esa voz angelical que jamás me cansaría de oír- Porqué te quiero...

Mi diosa se llama Chidori, y robaré su manto si es necesário para poder amarla por toda la eternidad.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Qué tal? Ya lo sé, suena un poko cutre todo eso...n.nU_

_Chidori y Yuuhi siempre han sido mis personajes favoritos de Ayashi no Ceres (weno, y Ceres también n.n). No soportaba que Chidori hubiera muerto, me dió mucha pena u.u. _

_Se me ocurrió que Yuuhi debía sentirse desolado tras su muerte, así que escribí este one-shot. _

_Ya me diréis que tal...Reviews, porfa!!!_

_Un besazo a los fans de Ayashi no Ceres y Watase - sama._

_Atte_

_Haruka-chan27_


End file.
